Raiding Canada's Diamond Mines
2k5 - Sunday, August 22, 2004, 4:20 PM -------------------------------------- <'Decepticon'> Arachnae says, "Attention active Decepticon associates. There is need for volunteers for a supply raid. All Volunteers meet in the central Nexus in NCC." NCC Central Hub Contents: Cutthroat Onslaught Trypticon Decepticon Sensor #1792 The Powerbase Obvious exits: North leads to Mount R'Lyeh. Northeast leads to NCC Dungeon. Northwest leads to NCC Medical Ward. South leads to NCC Coastline. Southeast leads to NCC Residential Plaza. Southwest leads to NCC Spaceport. East leads to NCC Arena. West leads to NCC Central Command. Fly <'Decepticon'> Cutthroat says, "A raid! Cutthroat be there. We will get in more fights! All you come." Cutthroat ambles in with purpose, a sinister grin on his face. "More death!" he announces screechingly "Where Khan Galvatron? Khan Hun-grr!?" Cutthroat looks around a moment and sighs "Not as fun as Cutthroat Thought." Onslaught is accessing a data terminal, he hears the call for a raid and ponders for a moment weather to join in. He hasn't been in any action for some time so decided to join. He stands up and walks towards the assembled Decepticons. Arachnae strides out of medical, wings neatly arranged behind her.. and a datapad in hand. Her optics are bright as she considers this particular raid for.. ahem.. scientific reasons yes. Cutthroat eyes Arachnae and Onslaught a moment, his pea brain assessing the group "More, we need more." Cutthroat frowns "Spider carries junk, Combaticon and me guard.. need more nerds for junk.. like last times." Onslaught looks at Cutthroat and just shakes his head, He considers how much he would enjoy feeding him to some Sharkticons bit by bit... but this isn't the good old days he remains silent as he leans on a near wall and folds his arms over his large chest. Arachnae peers over, "This is a hit and run, Cutthroat. We're to get there, get the mined minerals and depart. Having more would slow us down. Our Target is in the Northwestern Territories of Canada on the North american continent. There are diamond minds in the region with rich deposits. Again, this is a hit and run raid. Should Autobots show up, our reaction entirely depends on how much we have collected at that point in time. Are there any questions?" Cutthroat nods as 'Nae explains all that "Hit and run....Ok.. We no need more then. we go." Onslaught just shrugs, he sees the flaws in the plan and knows how to counteract them but decides to not share what could be done to the plan to the MSE commander he wants to see the failure of the plan first hand. He laughs to himself and stands up and says, "Yes, We should leave now while the iron is hot." Arachnae, unawares that one member of the party has decided to let her fail, kicks upwards and transforms, wings folding around her frame. "Then off we go." If she only knew... Cutthroat follows suit, leaping up and transforming as he hits the air, wings flapping. Onslaught jumps into the air and transforms into his missile trailer mode as he follow Nae aswell. falls to the ground and twists and shifts into his massive Missile Trailer mode. ..And we're traveling... You descend to the Northwest Territories/Yukon/Nunavut below. Northwest Territories/Yukon/Nunavut Contents: -Shale Oil Fields- Obvious exits: North leads to Arctic Circle. South leads to Western Provinces - Canada. East leads to Hudson Bay. West leads to Bering Sea. Fly Cutthroat descends from the skies above. Cutthroat has arrived. Onslaught descends from the skies above. Onslaught has arrived. Voidcraft (Arachnae)'s sensors ping the ground below, running coordinate checks before she begins a tight spiral downwards towards the computer generated target of hers. Transmission from Airwolf: Autobots have been alerted to your presence. You had best be quick. You transmit a message to Airwolf: Thank you. Cutthroat simply glides behind 'Nae silent except for the swoosh of his wings, gliding him along. Cutthroat has become increasingly quiet in the past few mega cycles, much less rowdy. The Terrorcon still seems at times to exhibit a wanton need for violence though. Thus why he is quickly becoming more and more a target of the Autobots hatred.. silly wusses. Onslaught follows behind the pair, He doesn't mind taking this position because it keeps him away from the annoying Cutthroat. Voidcraft (Arachnae)'s radio pings.. and she drops towards the target, broadcasting new information to her cohorts. "Incoming report indicates that the autobots are rather more alert than anticipated. In other words, they are on their way now. Onslaught, upon arrival to the mine location, you will locate a position to obscure yourself in and wait for an appropriate target for ambush. Cutthroat, you and I will collect the minerals as quickly as possible." She wingovers and transforms for landing. Cutthroat squalks in minor annoyance, but follows nevertheless "I guess Cutthroat can carry junk, but so much better at battle." Onslaught almost breaks into laughter as listens to Nae but he remains following Nae as he says, "yes commander, I will do as ordered." He says this with no sign of mocking or anything to show that he is enjoying himself in Naes apparent failure even before the mission has started. Arachnae glances at Onslaught, blinks then shrugs as she lands in the midst of a mining facility, much to the locals dismay. Her scanner comes out, a series of machinery scanned and she strides that direction. "Target acquired, let us begin." Lamborghini Countach has arrived. Ghetto Blaster has arrived. The human sized ghetto blaster starts rapidly growing, as two legs unfold at it's sides and two arms pop out, a head pops up and very soon the previously innocent looking ghetto blaster is now a massive 20 foot robot, including those already scarily loud looking speakers...which are now bigger. Onslaught reaches the target and as ordered takes a hidden position in a small outcrop of trees and waits for his target to arrive. Cutthroat swoops down after 'Nae, transforming and following her lead "Let's get to this." he chirps as he transforms. Cuttroat begins to shift. The bird head swings down and locks into his chest, his wings and legs retract. More robot like legs and arms appear as well as Cutthroats robotic face. Sunstreaker's running probably around 150mph down a frozen gravel road. Think his passengers are nervous yet? "We'll be there in a matter of minutes folks. Hold on tight and be ready to go in guns blazin.....this place is pretty sparse...so there should be no humans to worry about." From within Sunstreaker, a Ghetto Blaster remarks, "You have to wonder what the Cons are doing round these parts. With so few humans about can't be many targets for them to hit... well except for us of course..." From inside Blasters tapedeck, Platinum Cassette says, "Who cares what they're up to? Whatever it is, it's bad, right?" Techno-Jeep arrives from the Western Provinces - Canada to the south. Techno-Jeep has arrived. Techno-Jeep comes down the icy road as best he can, a ways behind the other Autobots. Arachnae extends claws and begins tearing through machinery in search of shineys. "Cutthroat, you go through that one, I'll take this one." Onslaught remains hidden crouching behind an outcrop of trees, he sees dust and snow behind something heading this way some distance away. He draws his blaster from subspace and says to himself, 'Shame, the bots won't know whats gonna hit them.' but says nothing out loud. Techno-Jeep finally gets within range of the other Autobots, "Blaster, are you picking anything up? I can't find any sign of Decepticon activity on my sensors." Blaster says, "Not getting anything on any Decepticon frequencies, could always try see if there are any Cons out there listening into their channel. Be nice to bug them for a change." Blaster searches for the Con broadband channel, and abuses his abilities. <'Decepticon'> Blaster says, "Cooooeey Decepticon slimeballs. Any of you punks out there?" < Lamborghini Countach chuckles under his breath. "Give em a wakeup call Blaster....see how they respond to...I dunno...a battalion of EDC troops with Shrike fighter escorts...." Long Haul has arrived. Arachnae tosses a small chunk of metal over her shoulder, reaching deep into a compartment on the machine she's destroying, and comes up with a handful of what looks like just ordinary rock, save for a faint catching of light about it. She eyes it, tilts her head and grins, stowing it into a compartment and continuing her rummaging for the pre-polished diamond roughout. Cutthroat watches 'Nae momentarily and does what she does,, punching through machinery, though Cutthroat grabs the internal workings and shoves a handful in his mouth, then promptly spits it out "Not good." he mentions to his companion before grabbing a handful of what is hopefully diamonds and stowing it away "How much we need?" he asks "I'm here! I'm here! I'm gonna help! Wait for me!" So come the words of one lime-green constructicon as he flies into the scene with all the grace of a brick thrown by a drunken gorilla that's on fire. He sets down by the other constructicons, his big ol' feet creating big ol' footprints in the Canadian soil. "Um...what're we doing?" Platinum Cassette would be fidgeting, or something, if he could at the moment. "I know that voice!" Of course he does. It's one of Mixmaster's brothers...whom he remembers quite clearly, from that super-odd incident back on Monacus. Seeing as Onslaught's weapon jammed, or he fell asleep, or something....Sunstreaker finally makes it to within visual range of the mine. "Alright folks....everybody out of the pool. Remember, according to Rodimus, we all go home or nobody goes home....or some inspirational crap like that. Get em!" Techno-Jeep stops short, throwing up a glittering cascade of snow & ice before coming to a complete stop and transforming, plasma rifle at the ready. The Techno-Jeep quickly expands into the form of the Autobot engineer, Hazard! Arachnae glances over at Cutthroat as she sifts through a small pile of what only looks like bits of frosted glass that have broken free od the rocky matrix they were part of. "You're looking for things like this.." She opens her hand, revealing a faint glimmering of the diamonds in the rough, muchly looking like frosted beach glass. She 'pockets' the handful and continues her searching. "Don't need all that much.. in the grander scheme of things." she murmurs to herself. Cutthroat shrugs and goes back to gathering from his little area "What they for?" he inquires and he stuffs another handful into a compartment "They for supplies? they not look good for nerd stuff.. more like shiney stuff we trade to meatbags. Hazard looks over towards Sunstreaker, it's been a while since he's been in the field, "So... what's the plan here? Do we ask them to surrender, or just assume they are up to no good and start blasting?" he glances over the rifle in his hand, making sure all of his latest 'modifications' are holding up in the winter chill. Long Haul hrrms, noting Arachnae's spoils. "Rocks?" he complains, dismay somehow evident on his featureless faceplate. "Should've got Scavenger to do this..." he continues to grumble, then sets about sifting through one pile of stone, massive pawlike hands shoveling the gravel out of his way. Lamborghini Countach drops Blaster off by a tree somewhere while he...works out transformation issues or something, and transforms alongside Hazard. "I've never been one for diplomacy man.....How bout this....." His right hand slides back into his forearm, making way for his electron-pulse blaster. "Decepticons!" He calls out loudly. "You've got two options...." He smirks broadly. "Option A: You can leave the area peacefully and quickly. Or Option B....." The Lamborghini quickly stretches out and stands up into Sunstreaker's robot mode. Platinum Cassette seems to finish Sunny's sentence for him. "Get scrapped!" That said, he ejects himself from Blaster, transforming as he does so, and moves up next to Sunstreaker and Hazard. Foxfire transforms from his cassette mode to his fox form. Hazard smirks, "Nice". Hazard then waits patiently, his engineer's optics taking in every minuscule detail of the current surroundings, "I'm sure they will go for that." Cutthroat stops dead in his tracks and turns toward the voice, peering over at 'Nae he grins "Company." he screeches, adding "Familiar sounding company." Cutthroat drops his new handful of diamond and begins to walk toward the voice "We play now." he insists. Arachnae's wings twitch as she listens to Long Haul complain.. To Cutthroat she remarks, "They're needed for a project. Polished, they will be a keypoint..." She trains off, wings fanning out behind her as she turns, one hand still inside the destroyed machine. "Well..." calmly, "Looks like we have company." Optics narrow behind her visor. "Indeed.. Playtime." She steps over and swipes Cutthroats handful, stowing it before answering the call to arms, so to speak, "Fancy seeing you here, Sunstreaker.. I see you've gotten a new optic..." Lips curve into a smirk. Lyric arrives from the Western Provinces - Canada to the south. Lyric has arrived. Long Haul turns around, a big ol rock in his hands. "Hey, Arachnae, you think-" His question, however, goes unsaid, as he spies the of course expected "Autobots!" he hrrms, then opts to wave that rock ominously. "Bring it on, suckers! I'll bash you good! In the face!" Sunstreaker frowns just a bit as Arachnae emerges. "Awww...you got rid of the paint. You looked so good in pink....... " He folds his arms across his chest and ponders for a moment. "On second thought....no, you didn't. You look like the same slag-suckin wench you always have.... Now, lets see if you've gotten any smarter since our last encounter. A or B?" Foxfire peers over his shoulder, wondering where his brothers have gone off to. And Blaster. Hm. Oh well, he'll deal with that later. Turning his attention back to the 'Cons, his gaze lands on Arachnae, then on Long Haul, and he smirks. And then a few questions comes to mind: has Mixmaster gotten a new hand yet, and does Long Haul still hate glue? Long Haul, to answer Foxfire's question, DOES still hate glue. But that's a matter for another time. As he ALSO hates Autobots. Perhaps even more than he hates glue. "I've got your Option B RIGHT HERE!" This said, Long Haul trundles forward a few steps, raising his arms (and the slab of stone held between them) and heaves the impromptu weapon forward with all of his considerable might, sending the boulder tumbling through the air in the Autobots general direction. Hardly elegant, but efficient, in a way. Long Haul misses Sunstreaker with his Rock On! attack. Arachnae was about to reply in her own fashion but only watches as Long Haul sends his reply. "Does that work as an answer, Sunstreaker?" Wings flex in and out behind her, amusement dancing in her optics. She does take a moment to secure her loot in internal compartments before flexing talons in a 'bring it on' gesture. Cutthroat cackles wildly as 'Nae agrees with his insistence for oil shed. "Is on." he blurts as he leaps skyward and shifts to his infamous creature mode "Terrorconzzz!" he screams through his mighty bird head as he glides toward the intruders. Cutty mentally checks off Sunstreaker. The spider and the green builder will finish him.. They better. Because that mauve thing is catching Cutthroats eye pretty good "Ugly color.. You will get ripped." he says all to confidently as he swoops in for the attack "First we cook you." Flames spew from Cutthroats beak as he screams. Cutthroat begins to shift as he leaps upward. His legs fold up into his torso, his arms disappear. An avian head unlocks from his chest and locks onto his shoulders as large purple wings unfold. Cutthroat is now in creature mode. Cutthroat strikes Hazard with Fire Breath. Lyric drives up from the south at speed, the female Junkion was only really out on random travels, as soon as she spotted Transformer energy signatures she had drove towards them. Spotting Decepticons and Autobots facing off she slowed down to a crawl. Curiosity edging her closer she transforms back to her bot mode and moves as silently as she can towards the nearest cover to overhear. 'There may be trouble ahead, but whilst there's moonlight and music and love and romance...' She pauses and ponders... 'We've gotta get outta this place, if it's the last thing we ever do..." The sleek motorbike flips as if blasted into the air, unfolding in places as pistons, gears and mudguards fold in, out and sideways to become a female warrior of Junk. Hazard throws up a forearm to shield himself from the flames, "Great job, Sunstreaker! Now you got them all excited... YOOWCH!" he screams, "That's going to leave a mark." he mutters, while side-stepping the rest of the flames and sizing up his opponent, "Ugly color? I can get a new paint job. You on the other hand..." he shakes his head, flipping his rifle to his primary hand, business-end down, "Are just ugly all over!" and with that, the Autobot Engineer takes a mighty swing at the Terrorcon with the stock of his rifle. Hazard strikes Cutthroat with Ugly Stick. Foxfire backs up a bit, to avoid any stray shots that might come his way. "What should I do?" he queries to Sunstreaker, as it wouldn't be a fair fight to attack Long Haul or Cutthroat. Arachnae, on the other hand... Golden boy shakes his head as Long Haul hurls the huge chunk of rock at him, sidestepping it quickly and raising his gun-arm. "What a buncha morons....You'll never learn...." He takes a brief moment to aim and then fires a bolt of energy toward the big green commando and then blows Arachnae a kiss. "I'll be with you in just a minute sweetie.... Just need to teach your boyfriend here some manners." He smirks at Hazard, "C'mon man....you gotta be able to handle a little fun now and again...if they're not riled up then it's boring... -- Foxfire, tell em a story, do a dance, I don't care. Just keep em from gettin away." Sunstreaker strikes Long Haul with Electron Pulse Gun . Arachnae's job isn't, technically, to engage in warfare. The medic kicks upwards to land atop some shredded machinery, crouching in wait like some mechanical gargoyle. Her wings half fold around her, optics glinting golden green. "I'm patient enough, Sunstreaker." She watches as Long Haul engages what would have been her target and Cutthroat engage another. "Hmmmmm..." Thoughtfully observing the chaos of battle. <'Decepticon'> Galvatron says, "I find something fascinating." <'Decepticon'> Arachnae says, "Yes my lord?" <'Decepticon'> Galvatron says, "Why are two of my warriors, on Trypticon's main computers..." The rock flies, flies through the air, tumbling end over end, landing with a titanous *THUD* kicking up a cloud of dust, temporarily obscuring the Golden Gladiator...and lending Long Haul the illusion of victory, however fleeting. "HAW HAW HAW! Got you good, you-" *ZORCH!* "OW!" And so, Sunstreaker makes it known that he's rather not dead. A shame. "Boyfriend?" he inquires. "What the hell are you talking about, Goldie? I've got better things to worry about than femmes! Like bashing your face in!" Long Haul trundles forward, swinging a fist at Sunstreaker's oh-so-valuable face. Long Haul misses Sunstreaker with his Knuckle Sammich! attack. <'Decepticon'> Galvatron says, "Alone against what I can only read as 4 enemy blips?" Cutthroat gets clobbered by the rifle stock,the hit damaging the armor on his left side torso. The low flying creature wobbles in the air and finally sets down a few yards away, regarding the side of his torso with a sneer he quickly begins hop-running at Hazard "You think you so tough, you will scream like the others..soon." Cutthroat lunges his long neck toward Hazards body, sharp beak snapping at him. Cutthroat strikes Hazard with Beak Chomp. <'Decepticon'> Galvatron says, "Between you and me, Arachnae. I swear no one reads the handbooks anymore." <'Decepticon'> Long Haul says, "One...two...hey, Arachnae's here!" <'Decepticon'> Galvatron says, "She has turned off her locator beacon, it seems." <'Decepticon'> Cutthroat says, "Khan Galvatron, Onslaught was with us, he deserted us before battle. Cutthroat handle this garbage." <'Decepticon'> Arachnae chuckles softly, "I'm here as well my lord. My locator has been acting rather oddly since my last.. outing." <'Decepticon'> Cutthroat says, "Though Cutthroat save one for you if you come play." <'Decepticon'> Galvatron says, "I am currently modulating calculations on if I would even get there in time to do any good." Hazard cries as Cutthroat's beak rends a nasty chunk of armor from his arm. "YAAARG!" The engineer's optics flare, and Hazard reacts instinctively, "Get offa me!" he bellows, ignoring the larger rifle in his primary arm and instead taking a swipe at the snapping creature while it is so close to him. Hazard misses Cutthroat with his Dukes of Hazard attack. Sunstreaker smiles to himself even as the Constructicon charges toward him. "Please Long Haul....how many times have I told you....." A quick shift to the left allows the meaner half of the twin-tandem to again evade damage. Being in such close proximity he has little choice in attacks and decides on attempting to drive his knee into the midsection of Long Haul. "Your trademark speed is impressive....I think you actually made that cyber-slug fall asleep watching you trudge over here...." Sunstreaker strikes Long Haul with Knee to the Gutz. <'Decepticon'> Galvatron says, "Calculations almost complete." Foxfire winces at Hazard's cry, before staring at Sunstreaker skeptically. "Yer kidding, right?" he mutters, but moves away from the fight and lays low, scanning the surroundings for some way to aid his comrades. Anyway, how is HE, a mere tapebot, going to keep *anyone* from getting away, especially those that are over twice his size? Lyric pauses, should she flee? What would the other Junkion's think of her if she fled? Oh no, no TV for a month... This won't do, she turns and positions herself in a good place to watch rather then helping the Autobots. "I'm reviewing, the situation, I'm a Junkion and a Junkion I shall stay, ..." Arachnae shuffles her wings, still observing the madness and chaos, head tilting slightly to one side as if listening to something else entirely. Her lips twitch into a smirk as Cutthroat tears into Hazard.. "OOMPH!" So goes Long Haul's less than eloquent response. He buckles over the offered knee and staggers back and to the side, a considerable dent in his midsection...posing a stark contrast to the as of yet unharmed Sunstreaker. "Smash you good!" He growls, transforming down into his vehicular mode- which sets about speeding towards Sunny at a quick lumber, ready to bring some several tons of lime-green steel crashing into the smarmy warrior! Long Haul hunkers down into his truck mode, settling heavily down upon the ground with his four massive wheels. Just another day on the job. Cutthroat back-pedals, swiping his wings to gain much needed distance "Hah, Cutthroat is to fast!" Cutthroat regains his balance and lurches forward in another onslaught. This time as the bird beast comes into range he pivots left, swinging his wings toward Hazard, only to trip and fall over "Not so smart." he says to himself "Not trying that again. Sunstreaker grunts as the huge dump truck that is Long Haul runs him over. A great deal of his chest armor is shredded and buckled beneath the sheer weight of the truck however Sunstreaker is far from finished. He looks down at the damage Long Haul has caused him and his optics flash to life. "Alright.....now i'I've had it.....!" Sunstreaker leaps quickly to his feet and targets the dump truck. "Time to say goodnight!" With a look of pure rage etched on his face, he fires one of his missiles at the Constructicon. Sunstreaker strikes Long Haul with Laser-Guided Missile. <'Decepticon'> Cutthroat can be heard crashing to the earth over his comm "I made a boo-boo." he relates "But! I skeered the Autobot I fought away." there is a pause before Cutthroat chimes back in "Don't need help anymore. This is like outsmarting Blot... even a Tape-con could do it." Foxfire blinks. Hey, where'd Havoc go? Ah well, now's his chance to get in some action! He'd been considering taking on Arachnae, but he has a feeling that might now be much of a challenge. Instead, he focuses on Cutthroat. With a sly grin on his muzzle, the foxbot moves closer to the battlefield, the Terrorcon within his sights; he takes arm, and fires off a pair of lasers from his optics. Foxfire strikes Cutthroat with Laser. Lyric looks at the battle impassively, she seems to have found herself a decent seat with a good view, she glances towards the various Decepticons, taking in their apperence for future reference, she doesn't add any songwords this time and merely watches the various goings on with a serious gaze. Arachnae continues her watch as well, wings fanning in and out behind her, paying attention more to the fighting styles as opposed to who's actually.. you know.. winning. Still, she isn't a frint line fighter, that's left to better warriors. *FWOOSH!* ... *BOOOOM!* And so, the force of Sunstreaker's blast impacts neatly around Long Haul's tailpipe- the force of the blast enough to send his massive truck-form tumbling end over end through the air! Clattering to a halt, he transforms to his robot mode, obviously worse for the wear. "Huh,,,Hunh...huh..." he heaves, "Had...enough yet?" This said, Long Haul whips up his hilariously small laser pistol, which he plugs away at Sunstreaker with. Zap! Zap! Zap! The green dump truck rears back, turning itself into a formidable Decepticon Warrior! Well, no, not really. It's just Long Haul. Cutthroat scrambles to his feet and all of a sydden his aft begins to burn "Skreee" he shrieks, swinging around to face the foxbot "Cutthroat chased away your friend.. now you want some? Cutthroat is having good luck today." the bird creature seems to grin as he flaps his wings enough to get off the ground and glide forward, extending his claws "Cutthroat will forget cooking you, and go right into opening you up!" The talons streak toward Foxfire's body. Cutthroat misses Foxfire with his Shreddin' Metal attack. Foxfire swiftly leaps out of the way of his opponent's claws, the Autobot brothers' advice fresh in his mind. Having those two advise him on how to fight better is wonderful, even though he was only battling a drone at the time. A drone that he finsally got revenge on, mind you. Foxy smirks at the memory, though keeping his attention on Cutthroat, whom he decides to taunt while he's at it. "What's wrong, big guy? Too fast for ya?" He chortles and opens his mouth, letting a stream of fire rush toward his foe. Foxfire strikes Cutthroat with Fire. Sunstreaker's rage gets the better of him again it seems. While he's busy enjoying the view of the lovely missile explosion near Long Haul he eats a few blasts from the laser pistol. He takes another look at the damage to his frame, but it seems the additional damage hasn't changed his demeanor. "You're really pissin' me off green boy...." He raises his gun-arm again and fires a stronger electron pulse at Long Haul. Sunstreaker misses Long Haul with his Electron Pulse Gun attack. <'Decepticon'> Arachnae says, "Hey long Haul, mind a hand?" <'Decepticon'> Galvatron says, "I grow tired of this. Are you winning, or not?" <'Decepticon'> Arachnae says, "Well, my lord. I'm simply observing. It appears that at this moment in time, we have the upper hand." <'Decepticon'> Cutthroat says, "Cutthroat has been reduced to fighting tapes for sport.. I will win." <'Decepticon'> Long Haul grunts. "Um. I'm just fightin' Sunstreaker- *VOIP!* ...On my own..." Lyric glances over to Arachnae and cants her head to the side, wondering why she doesn't get involved. The Junkion squints her optics at her and tries to fix her gaze on her. "That's the point!" Long Haul fires off a few more rounds of laser fire. "Well, that, and kicking the crap out of you!" and so, he barrels forward, crossing the distance between himself and Sunstreaker, whereupon he lashes out with one of his blocky feet, purpose obvious. Long Haul misses Sunstreaker with his Boot to the Head! attack. Cutthroat lands and transforms as fire washed over his body "mmmm.. Autobot is keeping my energon pump arm, how thoughful.. Cutthroat will return the favor and give Autobot's internal circuits time to feel fresh earth air." Cutthroat produces his magnetizer rifle and fires a shot off at the tape. Cuttroat begins to shift. The bird head swings down and locks into his chest, his wings and legs retract. More robot like legs and arms appear as well as Cutthroats robotic face. Cutthroat strikes Foxfire with Double-Barreled Magnetizer. Arachnae shifts her position just slightly atop her throne of destruction.. wait... atop the manged machinery is more like it. Wings tuck in neatly behind her as she seems content to simply observe for the moment, optics flickering as attention travels from point to point and finally, settling on the one who's studying her in turn. A slow smile spreads across her features, one hand unhooking from her perch to waggle fingers at the Junkion. She calls out, "Come to play?" an oddly friendly tone. Sunstreaker raises a forearm to block Long Haul's massive kick and shakes his head. "Yeah...I know....here's another point....." The golden boy shoves the leg aside and quickly transforms, hopping to catch Long Haul off balance. Gunning his engine, he heads right for the big constructicon. "I HATE being touched!" Sunstreaker lays back into his car form. Lamborghini Countach strikes Long Haul with ram. Foxfire cries out as he is struck, losing balance and falling onto his side. He grumbles something about his brothers, then gets back to his paws, and simply gazes at the transformed Cutthroat for a moment. "That settles it, then," he remarks. "You're ugly in both forms." Without wasting a second, the cassette rushes forward, and makes an attempt to pounce upon the Terrorcon and dig his claws and fangs into him. Foxfire misses Cutthroat with his Fangs of DOOM attack. <'Decepticon'> Galvatron says, "I have done my calculations, with the proper propellant velocity from the launch bay in Trypticon...I can be there in 13 minutes." <'Decepticon'> Galvatron says, "Am I to power up the propellant core." Lyric smirks to Arachnae "Well I don't know why I came here tonight, I got the feelin' that somethin' ain't right." She glances to the Autobots and then the Decepticons and shakes her head, rolling her optics "Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right, here I am..." She pauses mid song "I'm just a poor bot nobody loves me." Cutthroat growls as the fox dares to insult him, side stepping the pounce Cutthroat swings his right fist "Talk is cheap.. Cutthroat is a Terrorcon, we are much more for ACTION!" Cutthroat strikes Foxfire with Punch. <'Decepticon'> Arachnae says, "I believe we have this well enough in hand, my lord." Long Haul falls over, toppled by Sunstreaker's vehicular assault. "Oh yeah?" he calls out, hearing that response. "Then I'll just touch you- un-till you DIE!" Constructicons aren't exactly known for their witty repartee. He reaches out, attempting to grab hold of the little car, and should he get hold of that bumper, he'll just FLING the car across the quarry! Long Haul misses Lamborghini Countach with his Toss! attack. Arachnae chuckles softly, still watching the junkion with that oddly friendly smile. "You're quite right in that. But if you don't get involved.. Neither will I." Her wings half span outwards Sunstreaker is indeed grabbed and thrown a good distance by his lime green adversary. However, the golden boy transforms in mid-air and lands in a three point stance, skidding until he comes to a halt near Arachnae. He flashes the Deceptifemme a brief smirk before running back into the fray, again raising his gun-arm to fire at Long Haul. The Lamborghini quickly stretches out and stands up into Sunstreaker's robot mode. Sunstreaker strikes Long Haul with Electron Pulse Gun . Foxfire is hit in the side as his pounce misses its target, knocking him back to the ground. "Owwww," he groans, rubbing the side of his head with a forepaw, then taking a quick glance at the damage already done to him. Keeping his ears alert, he risks a small look toward Sunstreaker, to see how he's holding out. However, Foxy swiftly returns his attention to his own battle, and from where he stands, sends forth another laser attack. Foxfire strikes Cutthroat with Laser. Lyric nods in reply, she glances to the Autobots, both had spoken to her before now, they were familiar to her. She glances to Arachnae and nods, she stands and bows to her, "I am a Junkion my friend... and I'll keep on watching, to the end..." She turns around "I must bid you goodbye" This last bit was oddly not a song but proper words. Long Haul is not having a good day. As a matter of fact, he's having a rather BAD day. That's what he gets for taking on one of the Autobot's elite. The constructicon staggers backwards at the blast, his frame burnt, bruised, and battered. "Uh...Arachnae?" he offers, clutching at his chestplate. "Do you have enough of those shiny rocks yet?" Arachnae nods to Lyric, waving once more.. Her attention perks at the sound of her name being called over the battlefield. And she smiles wryly, "I've had enough since you decided to haul off and start a fight, Long Haul." She slowly pushes to her feet, wings half spanned behind her to cast shadows ahead. "Are you really going to give up to that Autobot? Or would you like an assist?" Cutthroat begins to gain confidence from his recent luck, so much so that he barely tries to evade the laser fire "Not gonna hurt Cutthroat." he gloats, as the light beam burns and melts his armor. Cutthroat socwls and winces slightly at the pain and rushes forward, bringing his knee up trying to collide with the fox "Flee, Autobot. Cutthroat not play anymore." Cutthroat strikes Foxfire with Knee Shove. Sunstreaker glares at Long Haul for a moment, listening to his conversation with Arachnae intently. Still, the golden boy ignores the blatant threat that Arachnae may blast him in the back in order to help Foxfire, who appears to be getting mauled by Cutthroat. "You shouldn't pick on people smaller than you....chump" He mutters as he pulls an arm back and throws a wicked left hook toward Cutthroat's jaw. Sunstreaker strikes Cutthroat with Left Hook. "Eck..." Foxfire finds himself on the ground again...well, almost. Somehow, he manages to (for the most part) stay on his feet this time. Growling, the cassette tries to bite down onto Cutthroat's leg before he can move away...and then Sunstreaker comes to help. How nice. "Weren't you playing with Long Haul?" he mutters to his yellow comrade, and smirks as Sunny makes a direct hit. Foxfire strikes Cutthroat with Bite. "What? You never said that! I was just, being, you know...like, Decepticon...ey. He DESERVED to have that rock thrown at him!" Sunstreaker is forgotten to Cutthroat as Long Haul opts to rant at Arachnae. "It was a good rock, too! A good throwin' rock!" Lyric transforms and revs her engines loudly, kicking up dust on a wheelspin she doughnuts around twice (Handbrake circle) before zooming off into the distance, "So long, Farewell auf wedersien(sp?) goodbye..." She intones before making herself a speck on the horizon Lyric begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Long Haul, Foxfire, Sunstreaker, Cutthroat, Arachnae. Leaping into the air, Lyric folds down, bringing her legs up as her wheels slide into place, several servos and motors sound in a familiar tune as she transforms into a sporty little motorcycle. Arachnae shakes her head, half listening to Long Haul, "You looked like you were having fun." she remarks mildly, optics tracking Sunstreaker, the last viable threat. A rather feral grin darkens her features, "Now now.." She leaps off of her perch, launching herself at Sunstreaker, "You really shouldn't assault *my* troops, Autobot. Methinks you need another lesson." Forearm blades slam outwards, swiping at the Autobot warrior. "Go away and you won't be parted out." Sunstreaker evades your Forearm Blade attack. Cutthroat's jaw begins to sting as his face moves right do to a left hook, at the same point he feels puncture wounds on his leg "Pain, Cutthroat enjoys pain." The terror stumbles as he comments, backing away rrom his attackers. eyeing Streaker he growls "Cutthroat will deal with you soon Shiney." transforming again Cutthroat launches toward Foxfire, beak and talons poised to strike "First, fox dies." Cutthroat goes into a mad avian frenzy, slashing and snapping at the small creature. Cuttroat begins to shift as he leaps upward. His legs fold up into his torso, his arms disappear. An avian head unlocks from his chest and locks onto his sholders as large purple wings unfold. Cutthroat is now in creature mode. Cutthroat strikes Foxfire with Savage Slashes. "And then I-...Hey, HEY!" Long Haul protests as Arachnae just ignores him. As she turns her attention towards Sunstreaker, he barrels into the melee once more, valor renewed at the concept of being outdone by a mere femme. "Out of the way, girlie! Let me do what I do best!" Make a fool of himself? Yeah. And another punch! Long Haul misses Sunstreaker with his Knuckle Sammich! attack. Foxfire winces as Cutthroat's claws leave some nice marks on his small form. The cassette shakes his head, and begins to move away from his opponent, though one may notice that he is somewhat limping. "Slag you," he grumbles, knowing fully well that the Terrorcon is likely much more powerful that himself, but nonetheless turns his head back to Cutthroat and fires off his lasers for the third time. Foxfire strikes Cutthroat with Laser. Sunstreaker shakes his head. "You talk too much Arachnae....." the golden boy speaks just as he leaps aside, which takes him clear of both her blades and Long Haul's punch. Continuing his spin, he throws a backhand toward the femme's face. "Gives away your position......" Sunstreaker strikes you with Backhand Strike. Lyric pays no attention to the sudden ownage of the Autobot's behind her, she's long gone now, the sounds of 'Bot out off Hell' Coming from her as she speeds away. Now if she had seen the fight as it was progressing who knows? Would she have joined in? and who's side would she have taken? Cutthroat watches the exchange between Shiney and the Spider Lady, he gets so wrapped in it Foxfire is forgotten, until the lasers burn his side again "Slag oyu!" he states, meaning it litterally. Cutthroats mouth opens and the fires from within spew forth "Buuurn!" he exclaims. Cutthroat strikes Foxfire with Fire Breath. Arachnae takes the backhand with remarkable dignity.. Besides, it is hard to target a foe while friendly fire is going on. Still, the force does send her spinning aside, wings snapping out behind her. "Alright.. I thought you mechs liked a little talk before the fun began.." Optics glinting gold, she spins low, sending a foot out in a sweep kick. You strike Sunstreaker with low sweeping kick. Long Haul staggers several feet beyond Sunstreaker, his punch failing to catch home. "Yargh!" he screams in that particularly unintelligible dialect of enraged decepticons. "Stay still and DIE already!" Up comes that laser pistol again, firing diminutive little blasts at the infuriating autobot! Foxfire is engulfed in flames; he lowers himself to the ground, curled up, as he waits for the fires to pass. Once that happens, one can clearly see that he is trembling a little, and he shakily gets back to his paws, and starts limping toward the golden warrior. "Sunny," he calls weakly, almost completely out of energy. "I can't hold out much longer... We should...get going..." That said, he collapses, and transforms to his cassette mode. Foxy does know that Sunstreaker can hang in there much longer than he can, but he probably can't handle three Decepticons on his own. Leaping gracefully into the air, Foxfire transforms into a platinum cassette tape. Sunstreaker is first swept off his feet, and then blasted before he can regain his footing by Long Haul's laser. "Slaggit....." he rolls quickly and grabs Foxfire's cassette and then leaps to his feet. He looks PISSED. "No time for reinforcements, Blaster I'm going to kick your skidplate when I find out where you went....." He takes a look back at the three Decepticons. "You're lucky the fox needs medical attention...because finishing you two off...." He points at Long Haul and then Cutthroat, "Would be a simple matter....and you lady....." He smirks, "Next time I'm going to blast you right from the start....I figure if you fall, your moron troops will run like scared little children. For now though....toodles..." a wry smile crosses his lips as he pulls a spare missile from subspace and tosses it at Cutthroat's feet. Then he transforms and peels rubber. Sunstreaker lays back into his car form. Sunstreaker retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Cutthroat watches the shiney one scoop up his trembling, defeated foe, despite the disappointment of not finidhing the tape off he grins "A present!" he gushes and picks up the missile "Cutthroat will kill you with it next time sunny shiney bot." "That's right! You run!" Long Haul calls out, voice quavering EVER so slightly, false bravado evident. "You run home and cry to-" and then he goes and tosses that missile at Cutthroat. "AIEE! A BOMB! HIT THE DIRT!" And Long Haul does just that, diving behind a handy pile of rock, clapping his hands over his helm, and generally shaking like a little sissy coward. Arachnae watches Sunstreaker grab Cutthroats target and drop something. She blinks.. and kicks upwards into the air with a laugh, transforming rapidly. "Decepticons, lets go home!" BOOM....er, splat....goes the missile full of pink, glittery paint. Cutthroat blinks his optics and looks shocked "What happened?" he exclaims, looking at his now marred body. <'Decepticon'> Galvatron says, "Well, finish this crap already." <'Decepticon'> Galvatron says, "Return with my spoils." <'Decepticon'> Arachnae says, "On our way, my lord." Long Haul, thankfully, manages to evade MOST of the pink- managing to come off with random splattered polka-dots instead of a full coat. At the sensation of the liquid, he has to exclaim. "AHHHH! GLUE!" Until..."Oh, wait. It's...just paint. Score!" and then..."Pink? Damnit!" Voidcraft (Arachnae) emits a chuckle as she wingovers the two painted Decepticons.. "I told you to head home.. "Laughter in her voice as she makes another pass over, "Come on..." Lamborghini Countach travels the immense distance south to the Western Provinces - Canada. Lamborghini Countach has left. Cutthroat takes to the air, waggling himself to try and dislodge the pint before it dires to much "not funny." he growls. Long Haul just flies along after the others, grumbling. Stupid mission. Stupid Sunstreaker. Stupid shiny rocks. Voidcraft (Arachnae) wingovers once more and heads upwards to go home. "Lets go.. It's waterbased.." How does she know? Cutthroat vaguely remembers 'Nae scrubbing pink stuff off her a few cycles back, but he never says a thing, he may be dim, but he remembers how aggravated she was by it, and understands why now. You take off and soar upward to the Sky above Canada. ...Travel Time... You descend to the NCC Central Hub below. NCC Central Hub Contents: Trypticon Decepticon Sensor #1792 The Powerbase Obvious exits: North leads to Mount R'Lyeh. Northeast leads to NCC Dungeon. Northwest leads to NCC Medical Ward. South leads to NCC Coastline. Southeast leads to NCC Residential Plaza. Southwest leads to NCC Spaceport. East leads to NCC Arena. West leads to NCC Central Command. Fly Bird Creature descends to the Sky above New Crystal City above. Bird Creature has arrived. <'Decepticon'> Arachnae says, "We are returned, my lord." Voidcraft (Arachnae) comes in for a landing in the central hub, transforming so as to land on her feet, smiling like the cat that got the canary. Bird Creature glides in behind, dropping to the ground with a slight *THUD* Before reverting to Robot mode and looking around for someone to unload his 'spoils' on. No gumbies in sight so Cutthroat turns to 'Nae and says "where we putting these rocks?" Cutthroat produces the diamonds in question, then asks "We did good?" Arachnae shifts her wings to fold in neatly behind her, turning to nod at Cutthroat. "You did well." She holds her hands out. "I'll take care of the retrieved materials." Cuttroat begins to shift. The bird head swings down and locks into his chest, his wings and legs retract. More robot like legs and arms appear as well as Cutthroats robotic face. Cutthroat hands over the diamonds and grumbles "Cutthroat going to find water, scrub this garbage off. Then Cutthroat will see bout getting fixed." Cutthroat begins to stalk off. Arachnae 'pockets' the rough diamonds, giving Cutthroat a grin, "Could always dip yourself into the ocean. Or use the hose in Medical." Cutthroat stops and ponders a second "Hose then." he agrees and changes his direction toward the medical ward.